Gaia Place Boarding School
by Fellest
Summary: School AU. Trouble ensures when the quiet, rich Gino falls in love with the theif of the school: Nicu. Much to Ian's despair! Total NicuxGino with slight, one-sided IanxGino. Rating may go up depending on reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_Just so you know: this is based in an Alternate Universe. It's one of those Boarding School type of stories… Yeah, I'm original aren't I -_- Although, I have kept some un-AU themes in, such as the three robots, the dark elves are still dark elves, and Rufus still talks. Just to be different ^_^_

_  
_**Gaia Place Boarding School**

Chapter 1: Brought Down a Class

It was the start of the year for the students at Gaia Place Boarding School. Most showed un-happiness towards the depressingly brick school, insane teachers and other pupils who showed just as much madness as the higher ups. Despite being a boarding school, both sexes were allowed to attend; though the dorms were a school apart, to avoid *cough*revolts against teachers and sexual acts, etcetera… *cough*. Some of the children were thankful [well, no, half the time this made things worse] to have a relative either at the school or live near it.

Gino and Ian trotted up to the school, trying their best to get to it early before the best beds were taken by their new room mates.

Ian, with his cat Rufus clinging to his arm, yelled back to his brother, "God your father's an ARSE! Making us late like this. I'm mean: I know he hates me but GOD! Last time I stay at your house!"

"Well you didn't HAVE to stay! You know what he's like you bastard!"

"Well, if you weren't born, mum would still--"

"Shut-up, that's not nice!"

"Well it's true!"

"I know that, but you don't have to say it!"

They slowed down and came to a quick stop outside the bulletin board, next to the reception desk. Most people seemed to have come and gone, with only a few familiar faces there. Sasha, Moira, Ace and Jinx were standing around a long bit of paper.

Moira and Sasha jumped up with glee, as the girl with black hair exclaimed, "Yahoo, we're room mates again, Sasha."

"We got Sam as well, wee…!"

The girl's skipped away, supposedly going off to their dorm. Jinx scratched her chin and smiled, "Looks like I'm in with Becky and Julie again. But who's this Cindy girl?"

"That's the girl who does all the stuff for the newspaper: remember sis?" said Ace.

They finished and left without another word. This left the two half brothers alone to look. Ian moved his finger down the list and stopped. "Looks like we're together again… With… LIAM!"

"What?!" Gino pushed him out of the way and looked down the list. Sure enough, the two boy's names were there, with Liam right next to his own. The blonde bit his lip and groaned. "He is so full of himself. I can't believe we're in his class AGAIN… Wait."

"What is it?" moaned Ian, picking himself off the ground. He looked to were his brother was pointing and asked, "Nicolae? That name sounds familiar, but I don't know who he is."

"Neither do I?" They looked at each other and shrugged, heading off to their dorm with their luggage.

When they entered their room, they noticed that both the top bunks were 'occupied': one by the over-enthusiastic Liam, the other by a green suitcase and leather bag. Gino sighed, occupying the bed underneath the vacant one, on the left of the room. His brother took the remaining bed, underneath Liam, to the right.

"Hey Liam!" yelled Gino. Exchanging a glance with his brother, he asked again, "Liam?!"

The blonde on the top bunk moved around a little and sat up, looking down at the other two. He smiled and said, "Yo dudes, when did you's get here?"

Gino and Ian looked at each other and sighed.

They spent twenty minutes catching up, which meant Liam telling them all about this new hot chick he was trying to seduce… When he finally stopped, Ian pointed up at the empty bed and asked, "Hey Liam, do you know the person who's got that one?"

Liam looked over and shrugged. "Don't know: the luggage was up there when I came in."

There first day would start tomorrow, so after dinner, Liam went up to the room and fell asleep ten minutes after he entered his bed: iPod still attached to his ears. Ian and Gino stayed up, the side lamp on the table between them lit. Gino was in his bed, already half under the covers. He asked, "Louie's working here, this year, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I think he's teaching maths."

"I heard they're bringing in a couple of new teachers."

"Yeah…"

They went silent when they heard footsteps coming from outside. Ian quickly switched off the lamp and threw the blankets over his head, just as the door opened. Through the darkness, they could see a tall person walked through the small room. The man (it was the male dorm after all) stopped at the ladder that stood at the end of Gino's bed.

The blonde opened an eye slightly to look up at this new comer. It was too dark to see properly, but he could tell it _was_ another male. And by the flat shape at the top, the man must've been wearing a hat. This new person then proceeded to climb up the ladder. The sound of shuffling could be heard, followed by someone flopping onto the bed.

Gino looked over to where his brother was sleeping: it was useless to try and make out the shadow through the darkness. He sighed, resigning to sleep.

*****

The next day came with Liam yelling at the top of his voice: "EVERYBODY UP! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, AND YA DON' WANT TO BE LATE!"

Ian and Gino rose from their slumbers, rubbing their heads and groaning. Rufus yawned and returned to napping. Ian sighed, "Lazy cat!"

The two brothers slumped out of bed, turning their sleepy attention to their already dressed friend. The school uniform was quite ritzy, being a white dress shirt, with a grey vest over it. The main part of the uniform, however, was the wheat coloured blazer and pants, both with the school insignia (the one for the Gaia site) on the left side.

"Why are you already dressed? It's only seven in the morning! Class doesn't start until nine, idiot!" said Gino, combing his long, mattered hair.

Ian nudged his half brother and pointed back up towards the, once again, vacant bed. "That guy, he'd already left."

Gino looked up. They then turned back to Liam, as Gino asked, "Did you see the guy?"

The short-haired blonde shook his head. "He was almost out the door when I woke up. He's just some guy with auburn hair. He was putting on this green hat thing before he left."

"So you didn't see his face?"

"Na, sorry mates. We'll probably see him in class though."

After showering, ("Gino, stop spending so much time in there!" Ian had yelled at one point.), and getting dressed, the three left for breakfast. There was the usual announcements said by the principle of the school, Mrs. Ruby, followed by the seagulls of kids devouring everything in site, followed by people separating into their class groups and 'filing' to their first lesson of the day.

"We have Mr. Edmund it seems," said Ian as the two joined their group.

The teacher ticked off the people who were there. He reached the end of the line, to where Ian, Gino and Liam were waiting. The man said, "Good to see that the three of you haven't been expelled yet."

"It wasn't our fault, honest," interrupted Ian softly.

Edmund raised a hand and smiled. "I know, and I'm glad to see that you're both well after that _incident_ last year. I'll try and make sure it _does happen again._ Now to the rest of you," He turned to the rest of his pupils, "Since most of you are here, you might as well hurry to class, where the rest probably are."

"Yes sir!" And they all ran to English.

When they got to the class room, sure enough there were other students there. Ian and Gino recognised a three of the four of them as being Lex, Jinx and Becky, the three infamous gamers of the school. They had even beaten the teachers at various card games. They were currently playing a game of Twenty-One as the class filed in.

However, on the other side of the room was a new face. In the front row, next to one of the windows, was another male student donning a black leather jacket over his school uniform. Covering half his face was a green patterned beret. In his smirking teeth was a stalk of wheat.

As the other students took their seats, Gino was stuck sitting next to the guy with the wheat stalk, with Ian on his other side. Edmund came in five minutes late, explaining that he was *cough* occupied by another teacher.

"Vanessa," Ian whispered to his brother, who nodded.

The teacher cleared his throat and made a few announcements: "First: please leave the robot's alone: ESPECIALLY RIBATEAU! No dismantling them and stealing the washers for fun!" A few of the kids in the class chuckled and giggled at this. "Quiet: it wasn't funny LAST YEAR when Rib decided to mutiny against the staff and had to be brought down by five of our sporty students and two staff members!

"Second; we have two new students to this year level. Sam, who is a new exchange student," A girl with large blue hair smiled shyly and waved, though luckily for her it was ignored by almost all the other students. Edmund continued, "And Nicolae who comes from the eleventh grade."

There were some squeals from the girls (and one guy) in the room. Gino and Ian looked over at the young man next to them. The teen just sat their, chewing down on the stalk. The two boys could hear some of the girls talking about him: "I heard he stole Mr. Logan's fishing rod and sold it for a fortune."

"I heard his mates with Devin and Natasha."

"Oh, do you think he'll talk to me?"

Nicolae snickered and shrugged. "Gosh, you steal one of the teacher's prized necklace and they bump you down two grades."

"Yes, well, just be lucky they didn't expel you for it," commented Edmund.

Nicolae just shrugged, causing the girls in the room to sigh in awe. Edmund, eye twitching, yelled, "Silence! I'll be starting the class now!"

There was a groan from the classroom as the lesson started. The class seemed to go on forever, as they read through one of Shakespeare's poems. Edmund made several indifferent kids read out a couple of lines each.

Eventually the class ended and everyone gleefully rushed out of the room, well accept for Ian, Gino and Nicolae. Nicolae was _slowly_ placing his stuff back into his bag, while Ian and Gino looked at the time table.

"Miss. Josie is next for SOSE [Study of Society and Environment for those who don't know], oh then we have Louie for maths," said Ian happily.

"And art this afternoon--"

"Art? With who?" The two brothers turned to Nicolae, who had finished packing and now had his bag on his back, over one shoulder.

Gino blinked a couple times and replied quietly, "Um, it's Miss. Natasha this year."

"Good: I like her and Devin," Nicolae chuckled and winked at them (Edmund had left while they were talking).

He accompanied them to the next class. He was standing next to Gino, clearly half a head taller then the young blonde. As they walked, Gino turned to him and asked, "So, you're from the eleventh grade… how come you're in year nine then?"

Nicolae laughed. "You know Mr. Luca?" The two brothers nodded. "I kind of _borrowed_ this necklace thing he had in his office. Not my fault: didn't the principle say something about not bringing valuables to school?"

"I guess…" murmured Gino, feeling a little embarrassed and un-comfortable about how close the older boy was.

Ian, ignoring his brother's reply, came out with, "I don't think it applies to teachers--"

"Well, if they didn't want students to steal from them, then it should apply to both kids AND staff!"

They arrived outside the classroom, were the kids where filing in. Before the three went in, Nicolae held them back for a moment and said, "You're my room mates, right? Sit next to me, okay?"

Not wanting to upset their new _friend,_ they agreed. The classroom had more then enough seats for them, as they took up three seats at the front. Nicolae slouched in his chair, with Gino and Ian exchanging looks on each side of him.

Miss. Josie came in and they began their class.

Josie, despite being quiet and a little distant, was an enjoyable teacher to have. After the lesson finished, they filed out to lunch. At this point, Nicolae seemed to have disappeared.

"Where do you think he's gone to?" asked Gino.

Ian just shrugged, dragging his brother along to the cafeteria. "I don't know. The guy's nice, but he's also kind of weird…"

"Maybe that's what year elevens are like? Maybe he just wants a friend: we are his room mates after all."

"I guess. Now let's go before Liam shows up near us!"

They didn't realise the pair of eyes that followed behind them. Yes, his was going to be a _long_ day for them.

*****

_Earlier that morning:_

Nicolae returned, quietly, to his dorm room. He hadn't been there since that morning, when he dumped his stuff on the bed. It was one in the morning now, as he slowed down near the room: light was filtering from under the door. As he neared it, the light went off.

He gave it a minute before opening the door quietly. The only sound from the room was the snoring from, what he could tell, was the top bunk to the right. He stopped next to the ladder, leading up to his own, and looked at the bottom bed: Nicolae could make out some of the figure within the bed. Through the filtered light, of the moon through half open window, he could see a young man with long, light hair. It was a little hard to see, but after being in the dark for the last twenty minutes, he could see that other was a boy as well as he could. The person was cute, albeit a little feminine.

Nicolae smirked, making his way up to his own bed. He shoved his bag and luggage to the side and dropped his head onto the pillow, ignoring the fact that he still had his shoes and hat on. Within minutes, he fell asleep.

Suddenly, he began to hear a soft beeping sound, in a sort of rhythm. He half opened his eyes and turned off the alarm on his phone. It was five thirty in the morning, and already the sun was shining through the window. He sighed and moved himself up off the pillow. Without a second thought, he reached for his bag (which he had backed yesterday) and moved down the ladder, where he stopped.

He got a much better looked at the boy in the bottom bunk. He was _really _cute, with golden locks and a soft, baby-face. Nicolae was tempted to reach out a hand, to touch that pale skin and soft lips of his, but voted against it. He did, however, move a golden lock out of the younger boy's face. The kid stirred a little before returning still.

He then turned to the others: The blonde on the other top bunk was slumped all over the place, a hand falling over the edge as he slept. The one on the bottom Nicolae couldn't see too well. He could only make out black hair that stuck out from under the blanket. A grey cat was curled up next to him.

The oldest boy snickered, leaving the room quietly: he still had a few things to do before breakfast was served.

_End Note:_

_Okay, the reason why I'm writing this is because I wanted to do something with Nicolae/Gino. I know most people would - probably - put him with Ian or Leon (and a Devin in there somewhere…), but I have an explanation why I want him with Gino! Okay, when I was first thinking about doing a yaoi with Nicu, I didn't know who to pair him with. And because he's _way_ awesome, I couldn't bare putting him with a girl (why would you?! It'd be like pairing him with myself, and he's WAY too awesome to be with me -_-,) so I went for the next best thing: a guy who looks/acts like a girl. And the more I thought about it, and wrote, the more it became so… you know: it worked! _

_I also think they're a good pair, because think of it: Gino, a rich kid with the heart of gold (well, in the earlier comics anyway), with the street wise thief, Nicu. Come on, think of the drama you would have, especially when Gino's father finds out that his son's dating a guy that could rob them blind?! (psst, but obviously doesn't because Nicu's THAT MUCH in love with the little blonde ^_^)_

_Okay, I do support Ian/Gino (oh come on! Like you didn't think there was a spark between them! Okay, okay, they're brothers, so? Yeah, I'm a perv… Too much Yaoi for me -_-) so I'm putting in a bit of that, but I think I'll put them in another fic. _

_The rest of how their day went will be in the next chapter. That's because I would've put it in this one, but I want to keep in Nicolae's part, when he comes into his room halfway through the night. And I was going to add in the rest of the day, but I thought the chapter might get too big, specially since I don't normally write stories more then seven pages long, so yeah…_

_I apologise for the lack of writing skills and character development in this. I haven't been thinking very well lately, so I'm a bit slack. And I know that Nicu's a bit forceful with his 'hand of friendship', but I didn't know how else to make him, and I didn't want it to take to long for him and Gino to start dating!_

_The next chapter may take a while: there's a couple of stories I need to finish off before I dive properly into this one. I only wanted to get this one up in hopes that someone maybe inspired to write this couple, or something…_

_And yeah, it's kind of canon, how they're half brothers, but with a difference. Below will have some spoilers, just in case I forget to put it in later, or you can't wait for the big surprise… So read, or not, it doesn't matter:_

_*** Spoiler ***_

_Unlike Gaia, where the mother married Vladimir first and then Johnny, it's a bit different in this one. Rosalie is married to Vlad and has Ian and Louie, but (for some reason) has an affair with Johnny. This leads her to having Gino: who's a little too blonde to be Vald's. And this causes Vlad and Rose to get a divorce. She has joint custody with all the boys, but after Louie left home (to work at the school several years before this story), she started taking the two younger boy's for longer. _

_Due to Vlad travelling around a lot, Ian now lives with Rose permanently, so he and Gino became very close. Ian even spends time at Johnny's place sometimes, for Gino's sake of cause. _

_And to try and tie up why the boy's are in the same year, when (by this history) they can't be, here's my explanation: Gino is a year younger, but because he's father wants the best (despite being illegitimate) he saw potential in his son and got him bumped up a grade. Vlad loves his sons too; he just doesn't pay much attention to… well… anyone. He's a busy man._

_So that's the spoiler. Not much, but it was worth a few paragraphs… Oh, and watch out: Zhivago is still alive, and wondering around! You just got to keep an eye out ^_^_

_And sorry about this long foot note. I felt like I had to explain a lot of things._


	2. Chapter 2

_  
_**Gaia Place Boarding School**

Chapter 2: Opened Secrets

"Excited about our next class, brother?" asked Gino, as the two got up from the table.

Lunch was almost over and students were already filing out. Gino and Ian were right on the other side of the cafeteria, and decided against fighting through the crowds. As they waited at their table, Sasha hoped over to them and said, "Hey guy's, why aren't you going to class? Are you wagging?"

Ian shook his head and pointed to the crowed, "We ain't pushing our way through that. We'll just wait until everyone's gone."

Sasha cocked her eyebrow and said, "But won't you's be late?"

"We have my brother, Louie, next. He'll understand."

"Well, if you guys are sure…" She turned to leave, but stopped and asked, with a hint of fan-girl to her question, "Who was that cute guy you's were talking to earlier? He was _really _cute."

Gino sighed, standing up and getting ready to leave. "That was Nicolae. He's our room mate this year."

"Really?! What's he like? How do you know him? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

The boy's etched away a little from the overly-enthusiastic girl, trying to get closer to the clearing exit. Ian shrugged and replied to her, "Well, we just met him ourselves. He seems nice though--"

"Do you think he'll go out with me if I tell him I know you guys--?"

"Oh, I don't think so…"

"Hey, where are you's going?!"

"Class!"

She stood there for a moment, watching their backs disappear down the hall, until she realised: "Oh shit, class!" And sprinted after them.

Lucky for the three, Louie was pretty easy to deal with, especially since he, himself, was late… When Gino and Ian stepped into the room, they quickly took a seat next to Nicolae: being the only seats available. He was slouching in his usual pose, reading a hard-cover, red book. He looked up and winked when they took their seats.

"You might as well get out something to do: Louie is always late," he told them before returning to his book.

Ian sighed, "Yeah, that sounds like my brother alright."

Before he went through his own bag, Gino turned to Nicolae and asked, "What are you reading?"

The older boy smirked and said, "Just a book. How was lunch?"

"Okay I guess…" Gino tried to suppress a blush as he asked, "I- we… we didn't see you at lunch--"

"I went to go see someone," He closed his book and placed it back into his leather bag. Still smirking, Nicolae placed his arm up-right on the table and rested his cheek on it. "Why, did you miss me?"

Gino wailed his hands about. "Oh, gosh no: I was, we were just wondering--"

"I was kidding."

"Oh…" The blonde's blush got a little deeper as Nicolae smirked at him. He went to look away, but flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ian watched them cautiously.

The older youth moved in close and asked, "Hey, what you doing after--"

Unfortunately, he was cut off when Louie, twenty minutes late, came strolling in. He yawned and said quietly, "I quite apologise: I lost track of time it seems…"

"Slept in," Ian muttered, which could only be heard by Gino and Nicolae.

"Alright, I will start the lesson off with explaining zeroes…"

When the lesson finished, everyone started to pack up and leave. Ian was about to go when his brother stopped him. The younger youth exchanged a look with Gino, who nodded and went on without him, slowly followed by Nicolae: who kept his head down.

Ian turned back to his brother and asked, "What is it?"

"I saw you talking to that Nicolae kid, right?"

Ian nodded, a little concerned about his brother's tone. Louie looked around, out the door, nervously, and continued, "Watch out for him: he can get you into trouble if you're not careful."

"Well, that might be a bit hard: he's our room mate this year."

His brother flinched. "He's been known to get his room mates, albeit inadvertently, in trouble."

Ian froze: what was he going to do? If what his brother said was true, then he had to keep himself - and Gino - away from this other kid. But how can they do that: they were room mates! Biting his bottom lip, he said, "I'll keep an eye out: promise."

Louie watched as his brother leave the room, looking slightly nervous. _Be careful Ian, _he's_ back again this year!_

When Ian got to the stairs, which lead to the art rooms, he caught sight of Gino and Nicolae talking. The young blonde seemed to be happily chatting to the other brunet. Suddenly, Ian's heart leapt, a warm flush covering his face. He didn't know what he was feeling; but them talking so… kindly, and being so… so… happy looking, made him feel sick.

He felt a small scratch at his leg. He looked down and smiled sadly, picking up Rufus. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed to come to class with me: I've already told you that."

"I saw your time table this morning. You have art now, and I want to come."

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Devin might be there with Miss. Natasha: he might give me some fish!"

Ian couldn't help but laugh, seeing the broad smile on the cat's face. Holding in his breath, Ian strolled towards the two. Gino turned and smiled. "What did your brother want?"

Ian shrugged. "He just… wanted to ask how I was. You know him: worried… and stuff…" He's voice was weak. The blonde knew not to pry too much, because this was Ian: he was going to spill his guts anyway!

The two started down the stairs, with Nicolae closely behind, smirking. When they reached the classroom, all the other students were sitting around, talking to each other as Natasha read a newspaper. Without looking, she yelled out to the boys, "Take a seat and start drawing, or something…"

The half brothers shrugged, taking there place next to Sasha. Nicolae dumped his bag on the chair next to Gino's and wondered casually towards Natasha.

Sasha moved in close to the brothers and asked, "What took you so long to get here?"

"I just went to see Louie--"

"What did he want?"

Ian bit his lip again. "Just, wanted to see if I was okay…" He then gave her a nervous laugh. Turning to his brother, Ian asked, "So Gino: what _did_ you talk about with Nicolae?"

The blonde thought and replied, "Well, he just wanted to know a little about us. He noticed how close we were and wondered if we were related."

"And you told him?"

"Yeah; he even told me about himself." Gino smiled and continued, "He has a little brother and sister and lives in an apartment near here. He's really nice."

"Really?" Gino nodded.

Ian thought to himself: _Well Gino seems to like him, and he does sound nice… But we've only been around him for… less then a day. Is that really long enough to know someone?_ He looked over at his brother, who was listening to Sasha. _Gino likes… though, Gino hasn't had the best life. And I do trust Louie's advice… What am I going to do?_

Still reading the newspaper, Natasha asked, "How was your holiday, Nicolae? I'm glad to see you haven't been canned yet."

The teen snickered, leaning onto the table. "I made a deal, and now I'm here."

"I heard about that, but didn't know if it was true." The teacher placed the paper onto the table, stood up and addressed the class, "Okay, since this is the first class of the year, let's start off with something simple. Get out your sketch pads and start drawing…" She looked around the room for something complicated for them to draw, so that they were distracted for a while. "That boiler over there!"

Some of the kids looked at her suspiciously, before shrugging it off and beginning their work. Natasha sighed, grabbing Nicolae's hand and slowly moving away from her desk. The two stood at the doorway that led to another art class. There with them was Devin, who was watching over his own - quiet - class.

The white haired woman leant against the wall and smirked, turning to Nicolae. "You didn't have a smoke with us at lunch. What happened to you man?"

"It's Blaze: she wanted me to join the athletics team again."

"You should do it," The two looked at Devin, who continued, "It will give you something to do, and keep you out of trouble."

The youngest snickered, turning his attention back to his classmates: none of them seemed to have notice, or cared, that their teacher wasn't actually teaching. He was staring at Gino: the blonde was drawing in his sketch book as Sasha and Ian talked.

Natasha followed his gaze and asked, "Have a thing for Johnny's boy, eh?"

Nicolae shook his head. "No, I was just thinking, and happened to be looking over that way…"

"Ah ha… do you even know who Johnny is?"

"Nope."

She snickered and looked away, whispering, "What a surprise you're in for…"

*****

When the day was over, and dinner was done, everyone went to their dorms. Liam crunched on some potato chips as Gino and Ian got ready for bed. They sat at the edge of their beds and thought. They hadn't dared looked at the timetable, too afraid of who else could be teaching them. They had heard rumours, and had hoped they were wrong.

They looked up at the door, just as Nicolae came in.

"Are you's two okay?"

They didn't say anything. He cocked his head to the side and shrugged, making his way up to his bed. He placed his hat over his eyes and prepared to sleep, when Gino asked, "How was your day, Nicolae?"

The older one snickered and answered, "Alright… Yourselves?"

"Yeah, good too…" Gino stopped and blushed: he wasn't terribly great at this small talk.

Ian slipped under the covers and faced the other way. Rufus crept in next to him, circling till he found himself comfortable enough to sleep. Gino switched off the table light, and was about to go to sleep, when he heard Nicolae say, "Watch you doing tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" he whispered up.

"Like during lunch or when classes are over."

"Well…" Gino thought about where this was going, and said, "Did you want to hang out, or something?"

"Yeah: how about after school? You can bring your brother, if you want." Nicolae moved to the edge of his bed and said, quietly, "So watch ya think Ian: ganna join us for lunch, or what?"

Ian shuffled around and bit then grumbled, "Sure, why not…"

"Great, see ya's in the morn'n then."

"Yeah…"

"Goodnight."

As they drifted off, none of them new of the horror that was to appear to them the next day. Especially Liam, who was snoring his head off, which made both Ian and Gino cover their heads with their pillows. Nicolae was lay there, smirking to himself in the dark.

_End Note:_

_If you wanted to visit my Gaia account, just go here: __.com/profiles/3283463/_

_I could always do with more friends… Or, if you want to yell at me cause you don't like how the stories going…? I've been off an on lately, so…….._

_Sorry if you you've been expecting an earlier up-date: I respond depending on both the interest of my readers, and of myself (no point writing something if you've got writers block). I've also been working on another story (or three). Then there's UNI, so I'm a bit tight for time at the moment._

_Sorry for those who were expecting more Liam: I'm not too much of a fan (I don't hate him), it's just a bit hard to put him in the story, especially since I haven't got a pairing or major function for him -_-_

_Now: since a reviewer has asked for a description of on the characters, here a short thing on each [or you can just go here if I'm not clear enough: __.com/wiki/Gaiapedia__] I'll be covering some of the [in other words, important] students in this chapter, with teacher in the next one._

Gino Gambino: [Six foot. Long, curly blonde hair. Red eyes and pale complexion] He is this (femininely) cute, rich kid, with a pretty good heart… most of the time. He is the son of the billionaire, Johnny Gambino, and takes over the family business (It's a bit vague, but I think he's major business is the Casino: Golden Mountain. But he seems to do other things to!) after the _death_ of his father. Long story short: he's father comes back, some events with zombies, vampires, spiteful half brothers, problems with Liam, and now helping the Overseer, after getting kicked out of the house (Liam's) he was staying at. The manga has more info. 

Nicolae: [Tall with Auburn hair and _light_ green eyes. Wears a green beret, red scarf and a black leather coat] Despite his apparent appearance, he's not actually Irish. The designer kind of designed him with characteristics from all over the British Isle. He's a travelling sales me, and owner of 'Back Alley Bargains', where you can get items to use in zOMG. There isn't really mush about him, accept that he's a thief and once stole the engine from Santa's sled. But, he's cute so everyone loves him ^_^ 

Ian VonHelson: [~6 foot. Short, jet black hair. Grey eyes with a light tan.] He is half vampire, on his father side, who was king of the vampires. He's brother is Louie, who takes over as King when the father is killed. When their mother (who also happens to be Gino's mother, so they really ARE half brothers, hence why I kept them that way in the story), tries to go back for them, she is killed by their father and a hit man known as Zhivago. He now owns the Barton Boutiques, where you can get reasonably priced stuff. 

Rufus: [Small, grey-blue cat that wears a hat. No, I wasn't actually trying to rhyme or be funny…] He is a talking cat. Likes fish and has a semi-dark nature; see the Easter Egg comic. Regardless, he does care for Ian and takes over the Boutique whenever Ian can't. They are also the last descendens of a family of shop keepers with talking cats. 

Liam: [Tall, blonde with a head band. Brown eyes and muscly.] He's a real player. He's a bit naïve, idiotic at times, and goes after anyone he can get. In one manga, he even tried to take Sasha, Vanessa and Moira ALL to the prom at the same time. They've become wise to him since. He is 'friends' with Gino. Liam owns 'The Jock Strap', a shop for sporting goods and clothes. He is currently being stalked by Ian's half sisters: Anna and Marie, the half-vampire twins. 

There's also Sasha (owner of 'Gambino Outfitters'); Moira (owner of 'Durem Depo'); Rina (Barton Flowershop); Becky, Ace, Jinx and Lex (who all work at 'Golden Mountain' Casino); Sam (owner of 'Sam's Body and Parts); Cordell and Faris (both mafia-styled elves); Julie (owner of 'Sunset Couture); and Cindy (a reporter). But, as you can see, I can't be bothered going on about every single thing about them. Especially since their characters aren't that important in the story.

As I mentioned above [somewhere], Gaia Wikipedia has a lot of info, and pictures about all the characters. Next chapter: a brief look at the teachers.

_Damn, these end notes get bigger and bigger with every story!_

_This is a hard story to get out there because most people, who write about Gaia, tend to do it either about their own character, or their character with one of two other NPCs [Non-playable character]._


End file.
